


Eyes That See Me

by obakechu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obakechu/pseuds/obakechu
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is always having a hard time making friends, not just because of his demeanor, but he can see things that are not usually seen by the naked eye. He meets a ghost named Shouyou, who's about to change everything he ever knew about the world. But, how long will it last?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 16





	Eyes That See Me

The day started like any other day. Waking up in bed, getting ready for school, eating breakfast, going to class, talking to friends, and going home. However, Tobio had always been bad at making friends so, scratch that out of his everyday-list. It is not because of his anti-social attitude but it's one of the reasons why. The main reason is that he can see things that are not usually seen by the naked eye.

As usual, his demeanor causes people to distance themselves from him. Some would even try to call him names, insults and outright bully him. Because of that, he would often go to his comfort place in the forest to rest or do anything he can think of at the moment.

One day, he met a ghost named Shouyou. Shouyo was surprised, just as he was. Shouyou then started to follow him everywhere he went. Tobio started to freak out that he tried to exorcise him by throwing salt at him, reciting some enchantment words in an unknown language he found on the internet, or any other method he found online.

On his way home, he spotted some of his school mates having a blast, celebrating a birthday party. He knew he would never get invited to any of those occasions. Feeling lonely, he slowly started to walk away from the scene and then proceed to run as fast as his feet could get him.

Unbeknownst to him, a truck was on its way to probably cause a catastrophic event to unfold. But just in time for it to happen, Shouyou grabbed on to him and saved him from the accident. 

Both of them were as surprised as the first day they met. Shouyou never knew he would be able to touch a physical being. Tobio thought the same.

They stared at each other and uttered at the same time,

“You can touch me?”

“I can touch you?”

That was when it all started.

Since then, Tobio would often go to the forest to visit Shouyou. They would tell each other about their lives, how they have been hanging on to dear life. They laughed until their lungs gave out. They did everything together and lived each day like it's their last. It felt like one day, everything would disappear without a trace. Like none of it ever happened.

Tobio found comfort in Shouyou. He enjoyed the thought of feeling needed, loved, and seen. It’s a foreign feeling. _Strangely addicting_ , as he would say. 

Many days passed by, Tobio continued to grow older, like any other kid. But, Shouyou remained the same. They would still talk, like old days. Their feelings grew intense than before. But both of them weren’t brave enough to say anything to reciprocate it.

The time ticks as each day remained the same. However, Tobio's ability to touch and see Shouyou slowly faints away.

Until one day, the pattern broke.

It looked like any other day but, Shouyou was not there anymore. A day is not the same without Shouyou. Each day without him felt longer than the time they spent together. The days were serene; his heart, dreary.

By then, he would call out Shouyou's name as he walks along the forest. The days went by as he never stopped reaching out to him, hoping he would hear him respond.

After years of trying, he is still unable to see or hear him. He thought maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. So he called out his name. One last time. 

Still, no one answers.

No matter how much he tried, he could no longer see him again.

Meanwhile, on the day Tobio suddenly lost his ability to see ghosts, Shouyou would follow him everywhere. Every time Tobio called out his name, he would answer.

He called out his name, but he doesn't hear him anymore.

He would try to embrace him, but he could not touch him anymore.

He would give out signs, but he still doesn't see any of it.

Day and night, he would try to do anything to get his attention, but none of them worked.

Then, Tobio lost all hope to see him again.

He moved to another town, leaving nothing but the regret of a confession that remained unsaid. 

Shouyou wanted to follow him, but he found himself unable to leave the forest. So he laid there, waiting for Tobio's return.

From time to time, he would talk to anyone who walks by hoping someone would hear him. But to no avail. Feeling hopeless, he hid among the trees, in a deep slumber. 

Until god knows how many years it has been, he woke up to the familiar air he once felt. He heard footsteps approaching the forest. As it walks closer, he recognizes a silhouette of someone he had been waiting for. 

And just as he expected, it’s Tobio.

Unlike before, he looked more muscular and taller. But more than that, Shouyou was just delighted to see him again.

Just as he was about to embrace him, Tobio started talking.

"Shouyou... If you're here, I just want you to know that all the years I spent with you were the happiest and irreplaceable memories I ever had...” 

“Mine too.”

“I never got to tell how I felt about you…”

“I never did, too.”

“You were the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“And you’re the only thing that matters to me.”

Tobio's tears started to stream down his face. His voice, shaking. But he tried to speak.

“This is the last time you’ll ever see me…"

“W-what? Why? Where are you--”

“I'm getting married next week."

Shouyou stood in front of him, unable to say a word.

"I’m sorry. I just couldn’t bear it anymore… Not being able to see you pains me... It’s too much… I can’t...”

Shouyou looked at Tobio's eyes that see nothing but the void.

"I-I see... You found someone else now… You're not gonna call out my name anymore…”

“Sorry...”

“It’s okay... You don’t have to cry. I understand…” Shouyou's voice trembled as he gulped back the tears.

Then, there were no words between them. Only the rustling sound of the leaves were heard.

As Tobio tried to gain his composure, Shouyou thought about his words. Then, he let out a sigh and moved his body towards Tobio to embrace him before they part ways.

Tobio took a few steps back, looking around the trees with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He then turned around, slowly walked away, never looking back. 

That was the last time Shouyou saw Tobio.

Shouyou fell into a deep slumber in the forest as he awaits his last day on Earth. He doesn’t know when, but he hopes it comes to him soon.

\-----------------------------

Many years passed, probably a few decades from then, another boy walked into the forest.

Like Tobio, people don’t like him that much. He was quite mischievous. But, he tends to attract people with opposite personalities. He always seems to be surrounded by good people.

He lives in the temple nearby, which explains why he always had to pass by the forest. He is not like any other. He feels _different._ But he doesn’t seem to have the ability to see unworldly beings like Shouyou.

One day, Shouyou was doing his usual routine. He was up in the trees, basking in the sun. Then suddenly, he heard someone talking, repeating the same line over and over again. 

"I said, hey! What are you doing up there?" The boy called out.

Shouyou seemed confused. He looked around to see if there was anyone else besides him. 

“I always see you here. What’s your name? Oh, I’m Atsumu.”

"... Are you talking to me?"

"Of course! Who else is here but you?”

Shouyou's eyes widen, his heart beats faster, his breath shortens as he heard Atsumu talking.

"You can see me?"


End file.
